


Stray Kittens, Leather Collars

by SquibblesMcGoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Plug, As for sex it contains at least the following:, Asphyxiation, Because no blood relations and adoption happened during early adolescence, Biting, Bondage, Bruise-inducing treatment, But yes major daddy issues, CHECK THE TAGS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, Collars, Confinement, Dark Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark fic, Darkfic, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hi it's me your favourite degenerate auntie, Hoo boy here we go, Jesus has left the chat, Kind of incest-y but not really?, Marking, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Things are about to get p r o b l e m a t i c, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yes I have accepted my place in hell, basically everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquibblesMcGoo/pseuds/SquibblesMcGoo
Summary: You were just a little runt Levi picked up from the Underground. Despite strictly banning you from calling him a parent, he cared for you and raised you like a father. For six years, you were happy.Then, the year you turned eighteen, everything changed.When Levi came back from that expedition, he looked different from usual. Unsettled.Something snapped inside him along with the death of his Commander.





	Stray Kittens, Leather Collars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I feel like I need to say a few words here. You've probably checked the **summary and tags** and know what you're getting yourself into (if you haven't, seriously please do), but despite that I want to say a few things.
> 
> **\- This fic is intended to be a thrilling, non-realistic erotic fantasy written to cater to specific kinks I have, for anyone who might share them.  
\- This fic is NOT intended to endorse or encourage abusive, dysfunctional or unhealthy relationships, dubious consent or parental abuse.  
\- Please do NOT read this if you're underage, the tags contain things that are triggering to you and/or you're using this work to hurt yourself. Please don't, I don't want to hurt anyone. I sincerely want this to be something people enjoy, not something that gives them distress.**
> 
> Be safe, and if you decide to go for it, enjoy the very wild ride!

”Look at me.”

The tone of his voice is so cold it sends a shudder down your spine. He leans down and grabs your hair. His fist tightens around it painfully, and you whimper a little.

He forces you to tilt your head upwards. The collar on your neck makes a small, jingling sound at the movement along with the cuffs on your wrists, securing your hands behind you.

Your eyes are wide on him and you shrink a bit under his icy gaze.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, but it’s not enough to get you out of trouble now.

“You’re a pretty little liar aren’t you,” Levi says silkily. He leans in, you feel his low voice against the shell of your ear and shiver.

“You sure were enjoying yourself. We’ll see how sorry you are when I’m done with you.”

He shoves you down on the floor. The room is quiet around you. You know the walls are soundproof.

No one knows you’re here. By all accounts, you don’t even exist.

-

_You’re accustomed to the rowdy noise. You dodge drunkards, ignore a few men who try to lure you closer and focus solely on your target._

_For five whole years, you’ve lived on your own in the streets. Raised by a good-for-nothing orphanage, they eventually ran out of funds and kicked all of their residents out. You fared better than most, being already seven years old. You doubt many of the kids younger than five made it._

_Now, at twelve, you’ve become very used to your life as a street rat. You’re a nimble thief, a good runner, you know how to dodge a few blows and the cold, hard stone no longer bothers you when you curl up in an alleyway at the end of the day to sleep._

_It’s even nice at times, especially when outsiders come to the Underground. They’re not as good at protecting their pockets._

_Now, your eyes are glued to a couple of soldiers. Usually, you veer clear of people with military uniforms. Military Police can get vicious if they catch you trying to pickpocket them. The soldiers right in front of you, however, have weird symbols on their backs. Instead of a unicorn, it’s two wings._

_You tail behind them, keeping a safe distance. You wait for a good opportunity to strike. The two men look oblivious to your presence, they walk past the streets with no interest in the people around them._

_One of them is tall. His blond hair is neatly combed, and his prominent features instantly catch your attention. His impressive size, however, makes you reluctant to try pickpocketing him._

_The man next to him, however, seems like a much easier target. He’s short and unlike the other man, he doesn’t as much as glance around._

_Thus, you hone in on him as you prepare to strike._

_You run past him and purposefully bump into him. You give him a wide smile. He looks at you with narrowing eyes._

_“Sorry, uncle!”_

_All the while, your hand reaches into his pocket and closes over his coin purse. You pull it out as inconspicuously as possible, ecstatic at how easily it slips out._

_You try to dash off, but something stops you._

_You feel a quick hand snap around your wrist and yank you backwards._

_“Shitty kid, what do you think you’re doing?” the man asks with an unimpressed frown. He looks at his purse in your hand, not surprised or taken aback in the slightest._

_Uh oh, you’re in trouble now._

_You wince and try to weasel free, but the man is strong, and he obviously knows every trick you’re trying to pull on him to get him to loosen his hold._

_“If you’re going to rob a man, at least make sure he doesn’t find out,” he says coolly. His grip around your wrist tightens. He pries the coin purse off your hand._

_Then, to your astonishment, he lets you go, opens the small bag and gives you a few gold coins. Your eyes widen. You were fully expecting him to beat the shit out of you._

_You watch with quiet amazement as the man nonchalantly walks away with the blond man. Your hand clutches around the money, it's more than you’ve ever had in your entire life._

_It’s the first time anyone’s ever shown you kindness like this, and it’s the moment your traumatised, twelve-year-old brain falls desperately in love, clinging to the only display of sympathy you’ve ever received._

_For the next few weeks, all you can think of is the handsome stranger who gave you money. Your mind fills with all sorts of naïve fantasies, of a prince in shining armour rescuing you from your miserable life as a street rat._

_You don’t expect them to actually come true._

_You don’t see the man again for the longest time. You conclude he doesn’t live in the Underground but was merely visiting._

_Then, one night, you’ve just curled up in the corner of an alleyway, safely tucked out of sight behind a few trash cans, when you sense someone approaching you._

_You sit up and scramble back against the tile wall, as far as you can go._

_That someone stops in front of you and crouches down. You hesitantly turn your head up to see who it is._

_When you see a pair of familiar, dark eyes, your own widen with wonder._

_“It’s you,” you breathe, and you can’t hide the happy twinge in your voice._

_“Kid, do you not have a place to sleep?” he asks. You shake your head nonchalantly._

_“Where are your parents?”_

_“Don’t have any.”_

_The man looks over your malnourished frame, your large, hungry eyes, your ragged clothes, the little cuts and bruises all over your body._

_His eyes gain a shade of remorse as if seeing you reminds him of something painful. He stands up and sighs to himself, resigned._

_“I have a house. It’s not a luxurious place and I’m not home a lot of the time, but if you want, you’re free to sleep there.”_

_You gasp and spring up to your feet. You’re so smitten by this man that it doesn’t even cross your mind to doubt his motives. This saviour who has extended his hand not once, but twice, to help you._

_“You-you mean a bed? A real bed?” you ask, clearly excited._

_“Yeah. I can keep you clothed and fed. I won’t be much of a guardian, but I’m willing to take care of you,” he announces. You smile widely._

_“Thank you, uncle!”_

_“The name’s Levi. Call me uncle, or dad, and I’ll kick you out.”_

-

You were just a little runt Levi picked up from the Underground. Despite strictly banning you from calling him a parent, he raised you like a father, the best he could given his occupation and the fact that he was in constant mortal danger.

During the times he was away with the military, you took care of yourself. You practically raised yourself until Levi picked you up so it wasn’t an issue. Just having a warm bed to sleep in and edible food to eat was more than you could ever ask for.

You don’t know a whole lot about Levi’s career or what’s going on in the outside world. Your days were always filled with mundane things. Eating, sleeping, chores.

For six years, you were happy.

-

_“Levi!”_

_The second he walks through the door, you’ve hurried to him with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. You take his bag and coat and throw them on the bench by the door._

_“Hey,” he greets you with a calm, even voice. He looks tired._

_“Are you going to be staying for long?” you ask keenly. You watch over his handsome profile and blush a little to yourself. Like any fourteen-year-old, you can’t help but feel giddy when you’re around someone as good-looking as Levi. You never quite got over the crush that was ignited the day he gave you those gold coins._

_“Just a couple of nights. I need to get back to the base after the weekend’s over. I’ll probably be away for a few more weeks before I get a longer time off.”_

_You feel a little disappointed but quickly push it aside._

_“Do you want anything? I can make you dinner,” you offer. Levi sits down by the table and waves his hand to decline._

_“Just tea.”_

_“Alright!”_

_You hurry to make him a cup. Levi looks at you wordlessly for a moment._

_“Have you grown?”_

_It’s been a couple of months since he last was home. During those months, you’ve gone through a growth spurt. Pretty standard for someone your age. Your clothes are now a bit too short on you._

_“Oh. I guess. It’s not a problem,” you hurry to reassure. You place the teacup in front of him, and he pats your head as thanks. You feel warmth spread inside you at the gesture._

_“I’ll leave you some money. Buy yourself new clothes.”_

_Usually, Levi leaves you plenty for food and other necessities, but sometimes he leaves a little extra if it’s nearing Christmas or your birthday._

_“You don’t need to,” you tell him, a little taken aback. Levi sips on his tea calmly._

_“You need new clothes, so I’ll buy you new clothes,” he decides. “How're things?”_

_Soon, you’re engaged in telling him all the rumours from streets, all the interesting tidbits you’ve learnt. He listens while he sips on his tea without interrupting you once._

-

Then, when you were eighteen, something changed. You knew Levi was away on some very important mission. Something about reclaiming territory. You heard people talk about how the Survey Corps would change the tides for good and take back Wall Maria. You didn’t listen very closely, you were never interested in military affairs. Nonetheless, you felt proud that you lived with someone who was so appreciated. You heard his name being chattered all around the streets and you felt your chest balloon with pride.

When Levi came back to your small and humble house, he looked different from usual. Unsettled. That night two years ago was when everything changed.

Something snapped irrevocably.

-

_You’ve prettied yourself the best you could. You’ve pulled on a nice dress, your best shoes are waiting at the door. You’ve combed your hair until it’s shiny and silky. You’ve put on some sweet-smelling fragrance you bought with your allowance._

_You’re eighteen now. You’re an adult, and it’s time you find someone else. Levi, as much as you’ve harboured feelings for him, has expertly pretended not to notice. Of course, he would, he sees himself as your guardian. You’re a street rat he picked up and raised because he felt sorry for you. _

_You’ve grown up and it’s time for you to find a man. Someone who will make you forget Levi. Someone proper. Someone who’s not the closest thing to a father you have._

_You know Levi’s away on some important expedition. You don’t care all that much about his military life, he’s purposefully kept you in the dark about what goes on beyond the walls. He never wanted you to worry about the titans._

_You’re just about to walk out when Levi comes home. The heavy door opens and slams closed. Levi’s still in his military gear. He looks tired, and there’s a certain, glossy look in his eyes that you can’t quite place._

_“Levi?”_

_He pauses where he is, standing in front of the door with an idle look. He looks up, and when he sees you, his eyes flash back to life._

_“Hey,” he grunts and walks past you. He unfastens that weird gear he keeps on his hips during expeditions and sets it down on the bench by the wall with a heavy sound, along with the leather straps he uses to keep it in place._

_“Did something happen?” you ask carefully. Levi looks a lot rougher than usual._

_“Erwin Smith is dead,” Levi announces with a low, stiff voice. You frown. Even you know he’s the Commander of Levi’s section. He’s well known, a pioneer, a good leader._

_“I’m sorry,” you say. Levi waves his hand to dismiss you and sits down at the table. You hurry to take out a teapot and start preparing him a cup of tea._

_Levi looks at you as you bring some water over the fire. His eyes narrow suspiciously when he notices the dress, the scent and the way you’ve meticulously arranged your hair._

_“What’s with you?” he asks. You turn to see him looking at you sharply. You look down, only now remembering your outfit, and smile sheepishly._

_“Oh, this,” you laugh. You glance at Levi and he catches the nervous hue in your eyes. It makes his expression harden. “I was just going to go out.”_

_“With whom?” he asks coolly and crosses his arms. You wince a little._

_“I don’t know… Yet…” You take a deep breath and face Levi properly. Now’s as good a time as any to tell him your plans._

_“I think… That I’m going to try and move out soon,” you say. Levi’s eyes widen and they gain a particular, hollow sheen._

_“I mean, I’m eighteen. I can’t just keep living here with you forever. So I think it’s time I find someone, settle down and-”_

_“No.”_

_You blink. Levi’s gotten on his feet._

_“What?” You’re completely taken aback._

_“You’re not leaving.”_

_“I’m eighteen, I’m an adult,” you frown. When Levi walks to you, you take a step back, only to feel something press against your back and realise he’s trapped you against the wooden counter next to the fireplace._

_“I don’t care how old you are, you’re staying right here where I can see you.”_

_You look at him. His eyes are cold, his pupils dilated. His jaws are clenched together. He’s incredibly close, his arms slammed on each side of you as he traps you against the counter._

_You duck under his arms and slip away with the dexterity of someone who grew up in the streets._

_“I don’t need your permission. You may have brought me up but I’m an adult,” you argue again, now irate. It doesn’t occur to you to feel scared of Levi. He’s the man who saved you and raised you, he would never-_

_Levi’s hand grabs your wrist with bruising power. He ignores the way you squeak and try to pull yourself free. He drags you to his bedroom and shoves you down on his bed._

_You look up with wide eyes, the hem of your dress has raised to your thighs and your hair has gotten a little out of place._

_“So, is that how it is?” Levi asks dully. He unclasps his cape and shoves it aside. “You’re all grown up now so you think you can just leave and go spread your legs for whomever you please?”_

_Your mouth goes dry. He chucks his jacket off next and pauses to give you a cold, authoritative look. This is not the Levi you usually deal with. Something has snapped inside him along with the death of his Commander._

_“You think I don’t know?” he asks with a merciless look in his eyes. “Ever since I gave you those coins when you were still a starving little street kid, you fell for me. You’ve spent the last six years having your little crush on me and I pretended not to notice out of courtesy and because I’m not into little girls.”_

_You blush and bite your lip. He reaches a hand and grabs your hair. He leans in, his eyes sheening with a dominating light as he locks your gaze with his._

_“But you’re an adult now. I’m done playing a good father. I _own_ you. Don’t think you can do as you please.”_

_His hand moves up your naked calf, under the hem of your dress. You’re already soaking wet, you can feel your groin get warmer. You’re paralysed in place, but you don’t know if it’s fear or excitement that’s causing it._

_“Levi,” you breathe. His hand slides along your smooth leg._

_“You even shaved your legs. What an eager little traitor,” he chuckles, though there’s not an ounce of humour in his voice. He hooks his fingers under your cotton panties and pulls them off. As if tranced, you raise your hips to make it easier for him._

_“If I have to fuck you to get you to know your place, then so be it. But you’re not leaving me. You’re mine and it’s about time you learn what it means.”_

_His hand slides up your inner thigh again. You whimper and try to turn your head to the side, but Levi’s got your hair in an iron grip. He forces you to stay still and look straight in his eyes as his hand finds your crotch._

_When he cups your sex and notices that it’s not only shaved but also wet and impatient, he pauses. Then, he snorts._

_“Aren’t you happy to see me. You’ve been dreaming of this for years, haven’t you?”_

_“Yes,” you breathe before you can help it. His hand yanks your legs apart and rubs your eager pussy. You let out a strangled cry._

_“Levi, please.”_

_Stop. Continue. You don’t know._

_You feel his finger probe into your unused hole. You tense up and pant a little. You place your hands on Levi’s biceps and clutch as he pushes into you._

_“You haven’t done this before,” he states rather than asks, and you can see his eyes soften just the tiniest bit, but his ministrations don’t get any gentler. He uses his thumb to rub your clit, his hand tightens in your hair so hard it hurts._

_Then, he pulls his hands back. He admires the way his finger glistens with your juices. You watch, mouth ajar with disbelief as he licks it clean and unbuttons his top._

_He leaves his shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders and opens his pants._

_“You have ten seconds to take that dress off before I tear it off,” he says, tone bordering nonchalant. Your breath gets stuck in your throat and your hands are shaking as you try to discard your clothes as quickly as possible._

_Levi stays still and watches you, eyes cold and hard. When you finally slip the garment off and put it aside, he allows his eyes to roam over your body. He hasn’t seen you naked before, you realise. Levi was always very considerate of your privacy._

_You shrink a bit and move your arms to cover yourself as a bout of self-consciousness takes over you._

_“Keep your hands at your sides,” he barks. You flinch and obey, the tone of his voice leaves no room for arguing. The sole of his boot places on your bare leg._

_“Spread them.”_

_“Levi,” you plead, but he’s not listening._

_“Now.”_

_You swallow and slowly pull your knees apart, revealing your pussy to his unreadable eyes._

_He pulls his foot back and kicks his boots off. He then crawls on the bed, his hands roaming on your body._

_“You’re mine. Every,” he pushes his fingers in your mouth briefly, “single,” he moves down and gropes both of your breasts none-too-gently, “inch.” He slides his hand down and slips two fingers into you. You gasp and writhe a bit on the bed, embarrassed by the wet squelching sounds your sex makes every time Levi thrusts the digits in._

_His other hand grabs your throat, so hard you suddenly can’t breathe. He’s cold, void of emotion as he speaks._

_“Have I made myself clear?”_

_You stare into his ruthless eyes and manage the tiniest nod._

_He pulls his pants down. You can see his cock, it’s hard as it springs up against his toned stomach. He grabs your wrists into one hand and roughly pulls you to lie on your back. _

_Your hands twitch under his hold and he pins them down above your head even harder. With his other hand, he lines up his erection. Something cold drizzles down your spine when you feel the tip of his dick rub against your virgin vagina._

_“Levi,” you whisper frantically. His eyes soften for just a second with heartbreaking distress. He presses a very brief kiss on your forehead. Then, you feel something break through the tissue and with a swift movement, he’s buried into you._

_You cry out. It hurts, you feel your hymen stretch and break. _

_He’s claimed you. He’s really claimed you and all you can do is whimper weakly as he starts pushing into your body vigorously, his earlier tender kiss completely disregarded._

_His hand grabs your throat in a possessive gesture, his eyes are sharp and annoyed on you as he fucks you into the mattress. You see in his gaze what he’s already told you: you belong to him, and he’ll never let you go._

_Your back arches, your body takes every inch of his cock inside as he uses you. _

_He roughly fucks you for what feels like an eternity. He bites your lower lip, marks your neck and watches with keen eyes as you submit under him. You obediently keep your legs spread for him, you arch your back, you call his name, you voice no protests when he grabs your throat and chokes you so hard you can feel bruises forming under his fingertips._

_When he finally comes, you’re on the verge of passing out. By the time he’s pulled out of you, you’ve given in to the exhaustion and fallen asleep._

_When you wake up the next morning, you’re still naked. You sit up, your whole body is sore. As the memories return to you, you don’t know what to think. Levi acted like he’d lost his mind and while you always secretly fantasised about losing your virginity to him, you never anticipated it would be like this._

_You look around, but your dress is nowhere to be found. Next to your bed is a set of clothes Levi must have left for you. It's a simple coordination of a white shirt and a brown, knee-length skirt. You pull them on with some underwear and walk to the main room._

_Levi’s not home, you realise. You sit down at the table and think it over. You feel the thick cloud of shock settling over you. You don’t know what to do._

_Your feelings for Levi are still there, but you feel vulnerable, you feel scared of this new side of him. He was always so gentle. Stoic but considerate. He raised you, he gave you what you needed to live without asking for anything in return. And then… What? You betrayed him? He betrayed you? You don’t know. All you know is that he had sex with you._

_But most of all, you’re scared of your own reaction, the way you accepted his abuse, ached for it even. The way you still feel your skin tingle at the thought of him pinning you down and taking you. The way half of your brain is telling you that you got exactly what you wanted and that what’s left is for you to just stay here._

_Then, finally, you conclude you need space. You need time to think. You need to get out of here for a while._

_You walk to the door and turn the handle._

_It’s locked._

_A heavy feeling settles over you. You look around, but there’s no key in sight._

_Levi locked you in. _

_You slowly realise that yesterday wasn’t just a whim. Something has snapped inside him and he fully intends to keep you here forever. He’s truly lost his mind._

_Your eyes dart around the room until they settle on the small window above the kitchen counter where Levi trapped you yesterday._

_Despite having enjoyed domestic life for some years now, you’re still very quick and agile. You open the window and slip out. You land on the ground with a small _thump_ and instantly get up._

_You know you’ll be in trouble when you return. _If_ you return._

_You wander around. The streets of this district are lively, you know them by heart. You walk past food stalls, bars, little shops, patrolling military men. How many times have you walked these parts with a smile on your face, wondering what to make for dinner when Levi returns? Those memories seem so distant now and your heart aches with the knowledge that you can never go back to those times._

_You walk for what feels like hours, your mind in a haze. Only the slightest growl of your stomach makes you snap back to reality and realise it’s already evening._

_You have no money and you’re nervous Levi is going to find you. When you see the entrance to the Underground, you don’t think twice about going down. It’s been six years, but it’s still the closest thing you have for a home after Levi’s house. _

_You feel close to nostalgic when you walk along the streets. It’s just as filthy as you remember, the people on the streets just as rowdy and shady. You entertain the thought of settling back here._

_You don’t sense anything wrong until you see a shade of familiar military green ahead of you on the main street. Colour drains from your face._

_Levi’s here. He’s walking towards where you’re standing, looking around sharply. He’s clearly searching for you but he hasn’t noticed you yet._

_His eyes land on you, and you see them widen. You see a brief flash of relief but it soon gives way to stone-cold anger. You turn on your heels and dash away._

_You’re from here. The streets of the Underground were your home for five years. He’ll never catch you on your own turf. God knows how many times you escaped angry shopkeepers and rowdy perverts. You can shrug Levi off._

_You run a few blocks, ignoring Levi’s angry calls, and then duck into an alleyway. You know it’s a dead end with a tall brick wall, but if you climb the wall, you can get to the opposite alley which has a ladder. If you can get on the roof, it’s easier to keep avoiding Levi. You’re good at jumping from rooftop to rooftop._

_You hook the tips of your fingers to the cracks between the tiles and start climbing. You anticipate Levi to dash to the alley after you any second now. You pull yourself on top of the wall, your eyes on the alley behind you. Levi hasn’t arrived yet._

_Good, it gives you some time to get away._

_The alley on the other side is dark and quiet. The torches that usually light the narrow street have been extinguished. You don’t have time to stop and wonder why._

_You can’t see anything but if you recall correctly, there isn’t anything sharp underneath. You easily drop down the four-meter fall._

_Something soft catches you and before you can comprehend it, your back is slammed against the wall. Someone pins your arms against the rough stone and you yelp in pain._

_“Having fun?” Levi’s low voice growls into your ear. You shiver as you feel his body press yours down against the hard tiles. He went straight to the opposite alley to wait for you. But how-?_

_“You think you can outsmart me in my own playground?” he asks with a cold chuckle._

_“What do you mean?” you ask with a thin voice._

_“I grew up here, just like you,” he murmurs with clear annoyance. “Now, are you going to come back voluntarily or do I need to use force?”_

_You squeeze your eyes shut and wince as Levi’s hold over your arms tightens. He doesn’t wait for a reply. He grabs you and throws you over his shoulder like you’re a rag doll and starts walking back._

_You don’t struggle. For whatever reason, whenever Levi touches you, you can’t struggle. Not that it would do you any good anyway. Former street rat or not, you’re still just a girl, and he’s humanity’s strongest soldier._

_He carries you out of the Underground, back to his house. He kicks the door shut after himself and slams you down on the kitchen table. He looms over you, eyes narrow with ice-cold rage._

_“I can’t stand disloyal little snakes like you,” he hisses. He grabs your hair and pulls your head back, his teeth sink into your bruised neck. You cry weakly, but he’s not listening._

_“I thought I made things clear last night.”_

_He pulls back and lets go of you. He looks over your startled face, your heaving chest. He glances at your dirty feet as you walked the whole day barefoot. Levi hid your shoes to discourage exactly what you did, which was slip away through the window. He clicks his tongue._

_“Take your underwear off.”_

_“Levi, I think we should talk about thi-“_

_“Now.”_

_You swallow and slowly obey. Your pussy is slick, it got wet the second Levi snatched you in that alleyway and held you down._

_Levi grabs a chair and sits down. He glares at you where you’re sitting on the edge of the kitchen table and watching him apprehensively._

_“Spread your legs and touch yourself.”_

_You hang your head and obey. _

_You can’t hold in the gasp when your fingertips come in contact with the sensitive mound of your pussy. You can feel Levi’s eyes on you, relentless, and you blush._

_“You’re soaking wet.”_

_You flush even deeper crimson at the remark. You can hear the sounds your body makes as your hand glides over the wet slit._

_“Make it feel good.”_

_You squeeze your eyes shut. You start circling your fingertips around your clit and futilely try to restrain the moans that stir in your throat. You bite your lower lip and take a shuddering breath. You can feel the sore bruises on your neck, Levi’s finger marks are all over your body._

_“Levi,” you whimper without even registering it._

_“Faster.”_

_You mewl and hasten the pace. You can feel your walls clenching, you can feel your body shuddering with the promise of release-_

_“Stop.”_

_You could sob. Your breathing is unsteady and you open your eyes to give him a glossy, pleading look. But your hands stop on cue._

_“Who said you can come?”_

_“Levi,” you plead. You’ve effectively forgotten everything except the fact that you’re horny and you want release._

_“Ask nicely.”_

_You moan, frustrated, and try to think straight but you can’t. Before you’ve registered it fully, you’ve done as he told._

_“Please.”_

_“Please what?”_

_“Please let me come.”_

_“You sure liked having me waste a whole day looking for you.”_

_“I’m sorry,” you whisper and stare into his hard eyes._

_“I like having my things where I can see them.”_

_Your pussy clenches at the word _thing_. That’s what you are, Levi’s possession. His little fucktoy. And hell if that doesn’t make you even wetter._

_“I’m sorry,” you breathe again._

_Levi gets up. He walks to you and grabs your sex. His dominating hand closes over it._

_“Whose property is this?”_

_“Yours,” you instantly breathe a reply. He groans and slips two fingers inside you._

_“If you ever betray me, ever leave me, ever spread these slutty little legs for someone else, I’ll kill whoever it is. Do you understand me?”_

_“Yes,” you whimper._

_“Good girl. Come.”_

_Levi places his thumb on your clit, and two rubs are all it takes for you to fall in shambles. You come violently, shaking like a leaf, Levi’s fingers deep inside your soaking hole._

_When you’ve come down from your climax, he pulls his fingers away and kisses your forehead._

_He takes you to the bathroom and gently washes you clean. He then gives you dinner before taking you to his bed where you fall asleep, exhausted._

_When you wake up the next morning, the windows are barred. Levi’s locked a collar around your neck. He tells you you’re not allowed to go out any longer. He fucks you hard and deep and makes you come until you can’t anymore._

_That’s when you lose your will to fight. Well, most of it._

_-_

“So, you saw the door ajar and decided to go off on your own again, huh?” Levi asks. His voice is low and calm, yet clearly agitated. During the last two years, you’ve tried to escape multiple times when Levi’s been away for work.

Each time, you never got far until he tracked you down and brought you back.

“Turn around.”

You turn your naked back to Levi. He grabs the back of your head and shoves you down so that your upper body is pressed against the wooden floor and your hips are perked up. You plop down and wince a little as your arms, cuffed behind your back, twist.

You feel Levi spread your cheeks, and you squeeze your eyes shut. Something cold and round slides into your pucker as he plugs your ass. Then, he walks around you, his eyes unreadable.

“Sit up.”

You feel the plug rub against your walls. The sensation burns a little, but during the last two years, you’ve gotten somewhat used to the feeling. You’re just glad Levi’s not going to fuck your butt today.

You sit up and look at him needily. You feel a thick cloud of arousal settling over you, and you rub your legs together in a desperate attempt to get some friction. Levi’s eyes flash.

“Eager little thing aren’t you,” he hums and dives his hand into your hair. He yanks your face against his groin, and you nuzzle the bulge you feel underneath like your life depends on it.

If you’re good, he will let you come. If you’re good, he won’t chain you to the wall for a week this time.

You feel him grab your throat, his fingers fiddle with the lock of your collar. When he unbuttons his pants, you open your mouth like you’ve been trained. His cock places on your outstretched tongue and for a moment, he just admires your pretty, compliant face.

“Let’s put that lying little mouth to good use.”

He fists your hair and pushes his dick into your mouth until it hits the back of your throat and you cough.

“Deeper.”

You whimper, tears are forming in your eyes and when you look up, you see him smiling eerily at the sight. Your mouth is wide around him, your jaw hurts yet you don’t try to pull away. You focus on relaxing your throat and slowly work Levi’s cock in until you feel his balls hit your chin.

He keeps you there. Ten seconds, fifteen seconds. You watch him pleadingly, struggling for air, your cuffs jingling as you try to struggle your hands free.

When you feel like you’re on the brink of passing out, he finally pulls back. You slump, hacking and gasping for breath, tears streaming down your cheeks. Despite the burning sensation in your throat, you turn back up the second you’ve caught your breath and take Levi back in your mouth.

Despite your attempts to flee, he’s still your owner. You belong to him. Your aroused mind is exhilarated by the thought of him using you, your every hole filled until you’re sore and bruised and so spent you won’t have the energy to make him chase you for another few months.

When he’s had enough and your lips are swollen and bruised, he pulls away. He circles behind you and you feel a shudder shoot down your spine.

He releases one of your hands and cuffs you, this time with your arms in front of you. He grabs your chin and tilts your tear-stained face up to meet his. He pries your mouth open with his thumb and gives you a slow and tantalising kiss. You close your eyes and desperately lean into the brief gesture of tenderness.

He grasps the lock of your collar and pulls you on your feet. Then, he walks you to the bed and shoves you down on the soft cushions.

“Hands and knees.”

You obey without a second thought. You hear Levi walk behind you, observing your glistening sex and tightly plugged ass.

The impact is sharp but not surprising. His palm swats your ass hard, leaving a screaming red mark. You let out a choked moan. His other hand starts rubbing your pussy as he spanks you, hard and fast until your ass feels like it’s on fire. It’s probably going to bruise.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” you scream, and only when you’re letting out a loud whimper each time he as much as brushes his hand over your abused globes, is he satisfied.

You feel something hard and thick press against your hole.

“Beg.”

“Please, Levi,” you plead immediately. “Fuck me. Take me. Own me. I’m yours, I’m sorry, I’ll never try to leave again. Fuck me!”

Levi grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls. The collar jingles as you’re yanked up, your back arches and Levi rams inside you with unrelenting force. He pushes in until he’s bottomed out. Your entrance stretches wide around his prick, and when he starts moving you feel his cock and the plug simultaneously rub against your walls from both sides.

You groan, you clench the sheets in your hands and move your knees wider apart. You hear Levi’s low, intimate grunts that he releases against your ear. You feel his hips thrust against your ass with punishing speed.

“I will not lose you,” he hisses with a dangerous voice. You press your back into his firm, toned chest and let out a wanton moan. Each time he pushes into you, you slam yourself back on his cock.

“Aren’t you being a good little girl,” Levi hums into your ear. He pulls out and grabs your legs. You squeak as he unceremoniously yanks you over to your back.

“Spread your legs. Let me see what’s mine.”

Instantly, your knees fly apart and raise up to your chest. He growls, his eyes darken with lust and he grabs the chain of your cuffs just to slam your hands above your head.

He pushes his dick back into you and watches you keenly, the look of absolute bliss and submission as you feel him slide inside you.

Levi grasps one of your legs and pulls it to himself. He presses a tender kiss on the side of your knee as he starts drilling into you again. You gasp, your toes curl and if Levi hadn’t ordered your hands above your head, you would already have grabbed him to cling to him.

“Did you see anyone while you were on the run?” he interrogates with a dark, dangerous expression.

“No,” you breathe, eyes wide and sincere on his.

“No one touched you?”

You shake your head. You would never let anyone but Levi touch you. If for nothing else, then the fact that you know Levi will kill whoever as much as places a hand on you.

“Good girl.”

He places your leg on his shoulder. He slides his hand up your inner thigh and starts rubbing your clit. You sob.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Let me touch you,” you beg shamelessly. You flex your hands where they are resting above your head, aching to dive into Levi’s hair and pull him close.

Levi’s eyes soften just the tiniest bit.

“You can touch me.”

On cue, your hands jump to cup Levi’s cheeks. You hear the cuffs jingle as you move your palms over his head and wrap your arms around his neck. You pull him in and kiss him deeply as he fucks you, your fingers diving into his silky hair. He answers with equal force, groaning against your bruised lips.

“I love you,” you breathe, nothing but blind devotion in your voice.

You know you will change your mind and try to get away from him again. You know he will hunt you down, to the ends of the Earth if he has to, and drag you back here. You know he will punish you, and that you will take it.

But right now, you truly believe you’re Levi’s. This man, he picked you up, he raised you, he gave you shelter, he claimed you and kept you.

“Good girl. Come for me.”

You feel his hand between your bodies, relentlessly rubbing your clit, and you lose it. You thrash and shake under Levi, your walls clamp down around his dick and you come while screaming his name.

He watches you, eyes content. Proud even. He’s successfully tamed you again, ingrained the training into your brain a little further.

He pulls out at the last second and comes on your heaving chest with a quiet grunt, his mouth ajar and eyes lidded.

In time, you’ll stop fleeing. You won’t even entertain the thought of living a life without Levi. Because you’re his, and he’ll never let you go. He’s never watching someone he cares about vanishing again.

You look at him with tired eyes. You’re already nodding off. He pulls the blanket over you and tucks you in carefully. It gets chilly at night, and he doesn’t want you to catch a cold.

“You need rest. Sleep.”

You fall asleep, still cuffed and plugged. His trails are all over your skin and he spends a few precious moments gently trekking his fingertips over the bruises and kiss marks.

His little stray kitten. He’ll domesticate you, in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said some weeks back that I want to write a yandere Levi fic? Well yeah I wrote a yandere Levi fic. And it ended up way more twisted and fucked up than I initially thought.
> 
> I don't know if there's anyone who would enjoy this aside from me but hey, I had fun writing it so that's all that counts right?
> 
> And yeah I can totally see myself orphaning this work in like two weeks but hey, we'll see.
> 
> You may leave your outraged comments (or Lenny faces) below. In fact, I welcome them. Bring it on! Please leave a comment!


End file.
